


Adventures of the DreamSMP

by thatloner



Series: no proper title for this, any suggestions? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Everyone in the SMP hears voices, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Original Character has PTSD, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sort of canon timeline, Tags will be updated, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, World Hopping, World Travelling, but he will get better i promise, more or parallel selves, no beta read and might never be, non-canon, sort of not really original characters, updated every weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatloner/pseuds/thatloner
Summary: Leo fell from the sky. He kept falling and falling and falling with agony. The arrow in his heart didn't help.He almost meets the ground.Keyword being almost.His vision turns white as he fell through something that wasn't the hard ground.Waking up, he realises he isn't in his world. No, its a familiar place he travelled to before.And then a figure appears, distraught and terrified and a loud explosion sounds, before he collapses again.Follow Leo through the DreamSMP as he learns of the world he was tossed into, the trauma, the magic and the transformation of the place as well as the travels through the unknown.KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, NOT REAL LIFE, IF ANY OF THE CC'S ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN OR WRITE THEM OUT.this is a part 2 to the misadventures of shady oaks, go read it if you want.Formally known as the end of the end, the beginning of the new
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: no proper title for this, any suggestions? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173440
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might have different chapters, or one-shots of this idea as it goes along if people want, not sure
> 
> but my writing is probably terrible so bear with me, thank you for reading this
> 
> i want to change the name of this fic to The Adventure's of the SMP but i figure this would work better

Phil doesn't know when this happened.

He was fighting in the war, trying to prevent the enemies from destroying the country his brothers fought for.

Tommy and Wilbur were the Generals of the Country they led, fighting against the admin and his other accomplices until he remembered seeing the admin almost killing Tommy while Techno was trying to fend off against the other soliders along with Wilbur.

He remembers flying up really high into the sky, past the dark, looming clouds and the polluted air into the sky, taking a deep breath before dipping down back into the clouds and polluted air and taking out his sword and strapping his SMG-001 to his back as he flew down at breakneck speeds towards the admin, landing the sword into the admin's shoulder and grinning at the scream that ripped out of the admin before getting kicked back and shot at in his left shoulder twice.

Phil hissed in pain before flying up again and dashing at the admin who began to fight Tommy who had laid a few hits on him before getting attacked by Phil behind. 

Then the next thing he knew, Tommy was launched up into the sky with a yelp piercing the air with the admin floating a little bit above the ground.

Phil shreathed his sword quickly and darted into the clearing before shooting up into the sky, bullets flying at him the moment he was in the air.

Phil had managed to narrowly catch Tommy before getting shot in one of his wings and his thigh, making his wings unstable and he began falling quickly with his older brother in his arms.

Then he saw an arrow flying towards his brother, to take his last life.

Last thing he remembered was throwing Tommy into the direction of the lake as Phil spun them in the air and took the impact of the arrow before the ground got really close and white filled his vision.

He braced for the impact for the usual impact of pain and the usual running towards him and bringing him away safely.

But nothing came.

He tried to open his eyes but white hot pain filled his vision and he quickly shut his eyes, the pain beginning to become unbearable. 

He squinted through his eyes as murmurs could be heard. He couldn't hear much due to the ringing in his ears but he could hear the simple phrase of "How did he get here?" being repeated through those voices.

He could make out about 5 voices but none of them were familiar to him, at least as far as he knew.

He doesn't remember much but what little he could was one of them was treating his fatal wound in his chest and healing him, with the whimpers that followed and the gentle voice shushing him and he remembers something being stuffed into his coat pocket before he felt someone kiss his forehead and everything went dark.

When he woke up, it was in a clearing but he had no idea where he was. Sitting up was the worst idea Phil had but he shot up the moment he could hear people screaming and someone running in his direction, immediately feeling the pain of the wounds in him, making him flinch as the person ran into the clearing he was in.

Immediately upon eye contact, the person halts immediately and backs away, holding a sword in front of him, very, _very_ shakily. In fact, if Phil didn't feel so drowsy and was in so much pain than what he was used to, he would have told that guy that his stance was all wrong and anyone could easily take him down.

But Phil felt like shit and was on the verge of passing out and the only coherent thing he could say was "Help" before everything once again went dark as he felt himself shut his eyes and fall onto the ground again.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Phil came to again, it was in an unfamiliar room.

He shot up immediately, waiting for the tell-tale sounds of guns being fired and the shouting, and the shouts of someone in the base grabbing supplies and entering the room, tossing him a gun and going back into the fight.

But when Phil sat up, he was alone in the room. The room was large, white walls covering every corner with the spruce pillars around the room. A chest laid next to him as well as bookshelves, with a table across the room.

Carefully sitting up, he looks around the place. He has been ambushed whenever he let his guard down, due to his family and how dangerous he was for his age.

Phil noticed a few things at once.

One, his mask was gone. But the air he was inhaling was clear, so it was fine. He was sort of shocked, he was used to the polluted and dust filled air, not clean air.

Two, his vest was missing. To be exact, his bulletproof vest which had his supplies.

Three, his items were no longer on him.

Four, the unbearable pain.

And with pain, comes a sound, normally a scream. A scream ripped out of Phil as he gripped his side painfully to try and direct the pain into one area. Slapping a hand onto his mouth, he knows he messed up. Techno had taught him to always be silent in order to survive.

"Hey mate, you're finally awake." A voice sounded out from next to him.

Phil snapped his head to his right, not realizing that someone was next to him. He expected a sword to be next to his neck in that instant, bracing for the swing.

It didn't come.

Instead, a gentle pat on his back came as well as the concerned tone towards him, the first time it happened to him in so _long._ Phil looks up and sees a man wearing a white shirt and green slacks with socks and slippers, paired with blonde hair and gentle and caring ocean blue eyes.   
  
"Are you ok? You look terrified."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Phil replied.

"Sure kid, do you need anything?" They asked.

Looking at the man, he answers. "What is your name, where am I, who else is here and where is my stuff."

"The first one, my name is Phil, the second, this is my good friend's cabin. The third, me, Techno and Ranboo. The last, it's all in that chest. Also, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Phil pointed to the chest next to his bed as he replied.

Hesitating, he stared at Phil. Could he trust him? 

Sensing his hesitation, he quickly says, "It's alright kid, you can trust me." As Phil gently smiles at him, he felt loved. It had been so long since he had been treated like this, but he knew it would end quickly. But this was a different place, maybe it would be different.

As he watched Phil leave the room, he quietly says "My name is Phil as well, but" Phil pauses and turns around to look at him. "but you can call me Leo."

Smiling, Phil walks towards Leo and extending his hand, Leo clasping it warily and shaking his hand, before saying, "Nice to meet ya, Leo."


	2. that second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction to the trio in the cabin and the racooninnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny thing, theres a chapter in my phone and a chapter here  
> also this is partially canon, but slightly sped up and the events are a little different.  
> Tw: panic attack, mentions of blood, violence, guns  
> will be separated into two chapters

Phil left after a while of awkward staring and attempting to start a conversation, leaving Leo alone.

He felt a lot better alone, without the constant panic and fear clawing in his stomach as he tried to direct his attention elsewhere.

Getting off the bed, he went to the chest and opened it up, finding his stuff in there. He dug through the chest, making sure he had everything with him.

Everything was there, except for one thing.

His ring was missing. 

Frowning, he tried to dig further for the ring. It was important, seeing as that ring could help him travel back home as soon as he gathers his stuff and his wits.   
  
He dug further into the chest, not finding his ring. Sighing, he figured the ring might have dropped at the clearing he woke up in. Either that, or it was stolen.

Shrugging off the blanket around his back, he went to grab his shirt before finding it cleaner than it ever has been since he owned that, never finding the time to clean it. The holes were sewn up, the shirt was its normal white color and the dirt and grime that was once there was now washed off. A note laid above his sweater and trousers, saying that apparently Ranboo had stitched back his shirt and Phil had washed it.

He set aside the note, grabbing his clothes and changing out of that baggy shirt and pants into the clothes he was used to.

He pulled on his shirt and trousers, folding his trousers up and using the velcro sewn to the inside of his trousers and attached it to the softer part of his velcro on the side of his pants, letting his skin free to finally feel fresh air again compared to the contrast of the stuffy inside of his pants.

Leo then pulled on his thin bulletproof cotton vest, strapping on his harness and lastly, his bulletproof jacket. He can't blame himself, he had been shot 2 times too many wearing only one layer of the bulletproof protection, both far too close to his skin. Plus, his arms were freezing.

Grabbing his items in his chest, he put his pocketwatch into his pocket, letting the chain hang onto the pocket of his jacket. Placing the rest of his items into his portable pouch, he pulled on his socks and combat boots and left the room.

When Leo exited his room, he hadn't realized how large the house was. The walls were covered in white paint and spruce pillars, with the occasional weapon hung from the wall, random art on the walls and the most strangest of all, blond hair.

Wait.

 _Blond hair_?

Leo stopped walking, taking a few steps back towards the window he had passed before his eyes landed on some blonde hair kid trying to dig into the walls using his netherite pickaxe.

_What the hell? Wasn't there a front door or something? Was this a thief?_

Leo then knocked on the window, catching the kid's attention.

Locking eyes, his went wide as he noticed the familiar bright sky blue eyes and the familiar pissed off look that he always wore whenever he was disturbed.

"Tommy?" Leo had mouthed. The kid's eyes went wide before looking around, turning and darting off.

Leo then sprinted down the halls, much to his body's dismay. His body was beginning to become painful, but Leo used the pain to run faster.

He sprinted past the other people in the cabin, causing a startled yelp from 2 figures he ran past and almost running into the 3rd figure, only narrowly dodging them by jumping up and letting his wings glide him towards the front door.

Mind you, Leo had no idea where he was going but went along with his instinct, instead of breaking the window.

Bursting through the front door, he turned around to try and figure out where he saw Tommy at before sprinting towards there. He needed to know if Tommy was also tossed in this strange world, needed to know if it was the Tommy he knew, needed to know if Tommy came for him, if his brothers came as well to find him.

He quickly spotted the familiar blond hair running past the awfully small frozen pond, towards the spruce forest. Leo forced himself to go faster as he shouted for Tommy, running after him into the forest.

Tommy hadn't stopped running, but instead ran even faster. Leo desperately tried to speed up before tripping over a root jutting out of the soil, causing him to painfully fall and his ankle to hurt. Crying out in pain as he tried to stand up, he desperately made one last call before Tommy ran away.

"TOMS!"

Freezing, Tommy abruptly stopped as he turned around slowly, confusion evident in his eyes before rage overtook any other emotion he felt. 

"What did you just say?" Tommy hissed out in anger, taking out his axe and brandishing it to his side. Leo slowly backing away, noticing the hostile reaction.

"T-Toms?" Leo repeated. He didn't understand, Tommy normally hated it but secretly loved the nickname, always joking about how he hated it. But this Tommy, he was different. He seemed to have a strong hatred for that nickname.

"Don't call me that." Tommy whispered before swinging his axe at Leo, Leo blocking the blow with a well-placed sword, trying to keep his shield there, struggling against the strength on the axe.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT, YOUR FILTHY _LIAR_. DON'T YOU DARE." Tommy roared in anger before swinging his axe down with so much force, only allowing Leo to narrowly roll of out the way before pushing himself to get up and defend himself. "What did I do? Tommy, all I want to know is if you came for me so we could go back togethe-" Leo shouted as Tommy ruthlessly began fighting Leo.

"SHUT UP, I'M NEVER GOING TO JOIN THOSE _TRAITORS_ THAT YOU CALL **FRIENDS**." Tommy shouted as he began speeding up his attacks, forcing Leo to constantly back away before his back hit a stone wall, preventing him from escaping. "Tommy, I'm not who you think I am, I don't kno-" "SHUT UP"

And as Leo felt his sword get kicked away and the pain in his body return, he pressed himself as far as he could into the wall, trying to reason with Tommy as he dodged the attacks the best he could.

Leo stood there, horrified. That wasn't his brother. He watched the axe above him fly down quickly, numb in shock and unable to escape, only able to watch the axe be brought down into him.

The scene suddenly seemed far too familiar for his liking. 

______________________ **\-----------------------** _________________________

_"LET GO OF PHIL, PLEASE!" Wilbur had cried out as Phil whimpered in pain when the gun was forced onto his forehead, a hand in his hair with a death grip, preventing him from escaping._

_"Well, there is a way. Either stop this silly revolution and I'll let your little brother go, or I can kill him. You have 10 seconds to decide." They had said with such **glee** for killing a kid._

_"Wilbur, we can't end the revolution! We fought so hard!" Tommy had argued. Wilbur was lost in thought as Techno stood there helplessly, unable to do anything._

_"10," "_ _Wilbur please,"_

_"9," "_ _We can't"_

_"8,"_ _"I'm sorry Tommy, but we can't risk Phil's life for a hopeless revolution."_

_"7,"_ _"Wilbur."_

_"6,"_ _"I think I have to agree with Wilbur here Tommy, I'm sorry but I'm not willin' to lose Phil"_

_"5,"_ _"But-"_

_"4," "Sorry."_

_"3," A look was shared between Techno and Phil._

_"2," The grip tighten as the gun was pushed into Phil's skull, their foot stepping on the swollen wound on his leg, emitting a cry of pain from Phil._

_"1." "...Fine."_

_"Time's up. So, what's your choice?" A tense look was shared between the brothers before Wilbur took a step forward, opening his mouth to say something before suddenly, the grip in Phil's hair loosened._

_Phil elbowed their groin, quickly getting up and running towards Techno with desperation. Techno's eyes went wide, not expecting that attempt._

_A groan could be heard, as well as the stumbling and the muffled fall onto the ground._

_He was so close, he could almost feel their embrace. Taking one last boost, he pushed himself and landed in Wilbur's arms, hugging him tightly. Wilbur returned the hug, with even more desperation and fear. The click of a bullet being loaded into a gun sounded in the silence, interrupting the reunion, before he felt himself push Tommy out of the way as he watched the gun fire at Tommy._

_"PHIL! NO-" Phil had turned before he felt a bullet buried itself into his chest, looking down slowly as blood began forming on his chest._

_Letting out a pained gasp, he felt himself slowly fall as his brothers rushed towards him._

___________------------------__________________

It was far too familiar.

All he could do was whisper an "I'm sorry" and begin taking larger breaths of air as he tensed for the impact.

But the impact never came.

A loud clang could be heard. He felt someone pull him away, an argument brewing between Tommy and whoever had saved him. He could hear shouts, he could hear running, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, the pain, the thoughts thatwereegetting _tooloudstopit-_

"-eo? Leo! Are you ok?" A voice cut through the pain and the thoughts.

Leo desperately clinging onto that voice, the voice that helped ground him in his endless spiral and fall into pain.

"Breathe with me. In for 3-" "Don't do that, just-t, just ramble about something please" 

Contrary to popular belief, Leo hated the breathing exercise. The breathing exercise just panicked him more, like there was a time limit where he could calm down.

"Oh, uh ok.. Well, the other day I found an enderman wandering-" Leo took a few deep breaths, concentrating on the small pauses in the other's ramble, finding it very calming.

It took Leo barely any time before he was fine again, standing up and no longer leaning on the ground and someone else. The pain slowly subsided from the screaming in his ear to pulsating in place, grounding Leo. Looking up, he noticed Ranboo ( ** _w_** _ **as that his world's Ranboo**?_) smiling as he rambled off about something, calming Leo down. 

"I think... I'm fine now. Thanks Ranboo." Leo smiled at the half enderman hybrid. Ranboo returned the same smile with so much care inside for a stranger he met ( ** _this wasn't his world's Ranboo_**.) before looking at him worriedly and then covering his ears and muttering something about.... chat? 

What was that? During his small conversation with Phil, he also had mentioned a Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i now have a discord and a twitter  
> my twitter is thatloner8 and my discord is thatloner  
> go find me or something  
> this will never be beta read, nor will i do a lot of research for this unless its necessary.


End file.
